I Want More
by animechick725
Summary: Koenma and Botan have had a friends with benefits relationship for awhile now but what happens when Koenma ends it?


I Want More

A Koenma X Botan One shot

Requested by Nightjasmine10

Written by Animechick725

"Oh Koenma." Botan moaned into his ear. He brought his lips down on to hers as he quickened his pace with his hand at her entrance. He looked upon the face of the grim reaper, his favorite from reaper. Her pale pink eyes seemed to sparkle whenever they were alone together like this, and it only made him further realize his feelings for her.

His feelings of love for her.

He had been having these feelings for quite some time now. During the whole mess with Sensui was when he realized it. Ever since the end of the dark tournament they confessed their attraction for each other. Botan told Koenma of her feelings toward him and they began a special relationship. A platonic sexual relationship. It's been great; they both have enjoyed this relationship more than either were willing to admit. But as he walked through to the cave to where Sensui was opening a portal to demon world, he realized there was a chance he would never return.

He realized there was a chance he wouldn't survive.

He realized there was a chance that he would never see Botan ever again.

That was what scared him the most. When he saw her again after they had beaten Sensui and he saw her bright smile he knew he loved her.

But Botan only wanted this type of relationship and it killed him inside.

"Koenma take me now I can't wait any longer." She whispered into his ear. He kissed again softly as he allowed himself to push through her entrances. Their bodies intertwining and becoming one once again. They both moaned at the familiar and pleasurable sensations. He loved this he loved her and he loved his time with her but he couldn't allow this carry on anymore. He pulled away from her and he sat at the edge of the bed head in his hands. Botan confused used the blanket to cover herself and sat up to look at her.

"Koenma what's wrong?"

What could he say? That he didn't want this anymore and he wanted a relationship with her? She didn't feel that way about him so what was the point?

"Botan I don't think I can do this anymore."

She blinked several times and she moved up closer to sit next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore Botan. You and me. I don't want to be in this kind of a relationship anymore. I want a real relationship. One with love."She gasped out of shock and she could even feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't even know why she started to cry. She knew from the beginning that this relationship between them wouldn't end well but she was consumed in everything that was happening at the time that she needed the comfort. She wanted Koenma to comfort her. She smiled at him nonetheless.

"I understand Koenma." he stared at her blankly pretty shocked to hear her agree so quickly and then Botan kissed his cheek and she got dressed and left the princes' room. Koenma sat there in silence and thought about Botan. 'She looked happy, but her eyes...they seemed so sad.' As he got dressed only one thought had gone through his mind.

'Did I do the right thing?'

* * *

*Some Months Later*

Botan was on her way to Keikos. Today she and Keiko were looking for her wedding dress. Her wedding to Yusuke was three months from now and Botan was her maid of honor. They walked with idle chitchat between them but nothing major. Keiko noticed a change in Botan in the most recent months but whenever she asked she swore she was fine.

Botan knew something was wrong with her. She didn't sleep much anymore and she was often very upset and she didn't know why. She didn't know what she should do? They got closer to the bridal shop and walked. Botan sat down near the dressing rooms and waited for Keiko to walk out dressed in dresses. Her mind was completely filled with thoughts of none other than Koenma. Their relationship became just how it used to be friends and business that was it and she felt empty, she felt alone and lost. She missed him but to what extent? Did she miss the intimacy between them or was it more than that?

"Botan what do you think?" Keiko walked out in her dress. In all honesty it fit her perfectly and she looked absolutely breathtaking. It was a traditional wedding kimono that was adorned with pale pink cherry blossoms.

"Keiko it's perfect." Botan exclaimed smiling and jumping up and down. The two girls decided then to go and meet the others at Genkais temple. As they walked up the stairs at the top of the stairs they saw everyone there. Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Shizuru and Genkai. Then Koenma stepped out. Their eyes met for a moment and they smiled at each other. Of course they still saw each other for work but outside of work they didn't see each other much. Koenma could still see the sadness deep within her eyes. He worries for her even now his feelings for her are just as strong as they were the last time they were together. They all stepped into Genkais temple and they sat down.

"So why are we here Koenma? I had stuff to do today." Yusuke said sounding annoyed. Botan shook her head at the ex spirit detective some things never change.

"Well I'm getting married too it seems." Koenma said. Everything went silent for Botan as everyone congratulated him. She just stared. She felt an immeasurable pain in her chest. She ignored everyone that was talking to her as she stood up and left the room. As soon as she was outside she took out her oar and headed for spirit world.

How could she have not seen it before? The feelings whenever she saw him. The undeniable happiness she had whenever she was around him. The unimaginable pain that she felt when they ended the relationship that they had and the pain that she felt now knowing he was going to be married to another.

She loved him. She loved Koenma. But it was too late now.

She sat in her room in spirit world her face stained with tears that no longer fell.

Until he opened the door.

One look at his face made the tears fall again but Botan fought them.

"Lord Koenma congratulations." She said in between sniffles. Koenma said nothing as he walked closer to her.

"I'm so happy for you. First Keiko and Yusuke and now you. I couldn't be mo-" but Botan couldn't finish her sentence as Koenma interrupted her with his lips. It was like they kisses they shared before. This one was soft and loving. He pulled away and he held her face in his hands as he put his forehead to hers.

"You're not happy. Tell me what's wrong."He whispered to her. Koenma always seemed to know what was wrong with her.

"I love you Koenma." She whispered to him as she looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"I think I've loved you for awhile now, but when you said you were engaged t really him how much I've lost. I'm sorry Koenma, I should be happy for you." She said as she finally looked up to him. She let out a gasp as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Botan."

"What?"

"Back when we ended our relationship, it was because I loved you and I wanted more with you. I knew you didn't feel the same so I tried to move on but I can't. There's no one else that I want to be with."

"Oh Koenma." She said as he kissed her passionately.

"But wait what about your fiancé?"

"It's an arranged marriage that my father set up. I've never even met the woman. My father just chose someone since I couldn't. But I think that'll change now." She smiled at him as happy tears fell down her face.

"I love you Koenma."

"I love you Botan."

* * *

Animechick: well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it anyway until next time!


End file.
